


Cliché

by Merixcil



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Namjoon ignores the obvious and Yoongi plays along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

The two of them are alone for the afternoon, everyone else has taken their free time and done something productive with it but Yoongi and Namjoon think that the TV looks particularly attractive on this wet autumn day. 

Two teenagers with the house to themselves for the rest of the day. Yoongi can see this one coming a mile off. 

First comes the grumpy resignation that they have to get out of bed at some point if they don’t want Seokjin clucking over them when he gets home. They cocoon themselves in their duvets and melt into the couch, Namjoon tries to kick the remote closer to him and his foot brushes against Yoongi’s. Neither of them says anything. 

Yoongi tastes the tension beginning to rise. This shit must be scripted, it's straight out of some clichéd chick-flick sap fest.

The remote winds up halfway across the room and they bicker over who should have to go and get it. Yoongi argues that he’s older but Namjoon gets to pull the leader card and won’t back down even when Yoongi deploys his eyelash-fluttering, eye-roll-inducing aegyo. 

He brings it back pouting, whining about how Namjoon owes him. Namjoon gives him a funny look and says nothing, taking the remote before Yoongi realises what’s happening. Yoongi doesn’t know what he’s trying to achieve but he knows Namjoon’s eyes are so deliberately focused on the TV for a reason. 

Two teenagers with nothing to do on a Sunday afternoon watching TV in their pyjamas – such a fucking cliché. 

Namjoon has no taste, Yoongi assumes, and so he must be stopped from choosing a channel. Yoongi crawls across him, reaching along longer arms than his trying desperately to snatch the remote out of harm’s way. Namjoon laughs along for a moment but his temper starts fraying quickly and he shoves Yoongi off, looking hilariously moody when he pulls his duvet up to his chin and glares at some variety show that neither of them care about.

Moody because of Yoongi. 

Cliché cliché cliché. 

Yoongi hijacks the remote and starts frantically channel hopping. Namjoon tries to wrestle it from him and before they know it they’re rolling around on the floor trying to pry each other’s hands away and definitely definitely touching each other more than is necessary. 

The cliché stops them with the remote lying forgotten under the TV set and Namjoon lying between Yoongi’s legs with his hands pinned to the floor. They laugh for a moment but the movement shifts them ever so slightly, just enough that Namjoon feels Yoongi’s dick press against his thigh. He’s hard and Namjoon won’t like that, Yoongi knows, but he also knows exactly how the next part plays out, because this is a cliché he has imagined a thousand times. 

They stare at each other, nobody moves a muscle. 

“If you kiss me I swear I’m going to hit you so hard,” Namjoon hisses

Yoongi’s eyes fix on Namjoon’s lips and they both know what happens next,

“It’ll be worth it,” he mutters.

And oh cliché of clichés, the half hearted thump to his ribs totally is.


End file.
